


Quixotic Collection with Something to Prove

by Mikauzoran



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrino, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Emotional Support, F/M, Fluff, Formalwear, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love Confessions, Lukanette, M/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Partnership, Romance, Supportive Luka Couffaine, Supportive Nino Lahiffe, lukadrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikauzoran/pseuds/Mikauzoran
Summary: A collection of unrelated short stories featuring predominantly the Love Square as well as some other pairings. Each chapter stands alone as its own story. Read them all or just your favourite pairings.1. Marichat - Conflicted: Marinette and Chat Noir go for ice cream.2. Adrino - Touch-Starved: Adrien needs a hug and some cuddles.3. Adrienette - Incandescent: Adrien helps Marinette with her photoshoot and appreciates her to her face.4. Lukanette - Growth: Marinette decides it’s time for change.5. Ladrien - Blush: Ladybug and Adrien dance.6. Lukadrien - "Don't you ever get tired of saying that to me?": Luka will show Adrien how to play the same note as many times as it takes.7. Lady Noir - Balloons: Ladybug appreciates Chat Noir, and anyone who doesn't can fight her.8. Ladrien - Memories: Adrien misses his mother, and Ladybug helps to the best of her abilities.9. Marichat - "I wish I could have loved you sooner because all my life from this point forward is still not enough time.": Marinette and Chat Noir get their stuff together and decide they don’t want to be friends with benefits anymore.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 104
Kudos: 103





	1. Marichat - Conflicted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I’m Mikau. Thank you for joining me for this new collection of short stories. ^.^
> 
> This came about because I want to do a drabble giveaway event when I hit five hundred followers on Tumblr. (For good reason) no one believes that I’m capable of writing something that short, so this collection is me proving everyone wrong because I’m highly motivated by spite. ^w^ 
> 
> People sent in prompts and a pairing on Tumblr for me to practice on for when I finally hit five hundred followers. This first one is from [mnzknight96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnzknight96): Marichat - Conflicted.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Chat Noir go for ice cream.

“This is literally not a life-changing decision,” Marinette sighed, trying not to look over her shoulder at the slowly-growing line of people at the ice cream parlor whom they were inconveniencing by taking almost ten minutes to decide on flavors.

“Just pick something—whatever sounds good,” she prompted, trying not to let her impatience show.

“But…” Chat Noir whimpered, sounding genuinely devastated. “What if I never get ice cream again?”

She turned to look at him, intending to roll her eyes and assure him that he would have plenty of opportunities, but then she saw the stricken expression on her partner’s face and stopped like a movie that had been paused.

“I’m not allowed to have ice cream at home,” he explained bashfully, “and my father doesn’t let me go out much, so I might not get ice cream again for a long time…if _ever_.”

Marinette bit her lip, trying to keep it together even as her heart melted.

“Pick out four flavors to try,” she instructed patiently. “We’ll split them between the two of us.”

He blinked at her, caught off guard. “But what if I pick something you don’t like?”

She shrugged. “It won’t be the end of the world. I can have ice cream whenever to make up for it, so it’s not a big deal. Let’s make today about _you_.”

The wide, beaming grin that quickly spread across his face more than made up for the strange flavor combinations he had them try, and she jotted down a mental note to take him out for ice cream both as Ladybug and Marinette more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! ^.^
> 
> Come follow me on [Tumblr](https://mikauzoran.tumblr.com/) so you can wish me a happy birthday tomorrow (03/10/2021). :P <3


	2. Adrino - Touch-Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien needs a hug and some cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for joining me for the second story in this collection. I'm glad that so many of you enjoyed yesterday's Marichat story. ^.^ Thank you for the kudos, comments, and bookmark. I appreciate your support!
> 
> I hope you enjoy today's Adrino story. The prompt is from an anon on Tumblr.
> 
> Come follow me on [Tumblr](https://mikauzoran.tumblr.com/).

“Dude, your toes are cold!” Nino yowled as his roommate’s feet came in contact with the backs of his calves.

“What’s that saying? ‘Cold toes, warm heart’?” Adrien hummed as he snuggled in closer, acting as if he had every right to sneak into Nino’s bed at two in the morning.

(Not that Nino _minded_ , but he couldn’t very well tell Adrien that and lose even the veneer of control he appeared to have over the situation.)

“I think it’s supposed to be ‘cold _hands_ ’.” Nino shuddered as Adrien’s arms looped around him from behind. “But it looks like you’ve got those too. Geez, Adrien. What did you do? Go stick your hands and feet in the freezer?”

“I…went out for a run.” Adrien reluctantly mumbled the admission of guilt.

Nino turned in Adrien’s arms to try to catch a glimpse of his expression in the dark, but Adrien buried his face in Nino’s chest, evading Nino’s worried gaze.

“Adrien…it’s below freezing, and there’s snow all over the place. You could have gotten hurt, and no one would have found you until morning,” Nino chastised, disguising his fear as anger. “You didn’t even tell me you were going out. What the hell?”

“Sorry,” Adrien whispered into Nino’s collarbone, curling up and trying to make himself smaller. “I was transformed. I would have been okay.”

“Not the point,” Nino sighed, snaking his arms around Adrien and squeezing him tight. “I worry about you.”

“Sorry,” Adrien repeated, feeling awful.

“No ‘sorry’s,” Nino corrected. “I’m not mad. I just…I love you, and I’m scared I’m going to lose you.”

Adrien lifted his head to blink at Nino in amazement. “…I…love you too…. Nino, you’re not going to lose me. I’m not going anywhere—I promise.”

Nino reached up to ruffle Adrien’s hair, giving him a lopsided smile. “Just…be more careful, okay? Treat yourself like you’re valuable because you _are_ to me.”

Adrien cracked up, hiding his face in Nino’s chest once more. “You sound like me, saying the lamest, sweetest things. Are you trying to seduce me? Because you’re speaking my love language.”

“Your love language is crumby puns,” Nino snorted, nuzzling Adrien’s ear. “I’m just trying to get it through your thick skull that you matter and people care about you.”

Adrien looked up again, staring into Nino’s eyes intently for a moment, seemingly searching for something.

“…Thank you,” he finally replied, voice breathy and full of emotion.

He leaned in and pressed a lingering kiss to Nino’s cheek, making Nino’s lungs forget how to function momentarily.

“…I couldn’t sleep,” Adrien finally explained. “I was feeling kind of panicky and lost, and I didn’t want to wake you, so…”

“ _Always_ wake me up,” Nino instructed, his tone brooking no argument.

Adrien hung his head and nodded.

Nino mussed Adrien’s hair once more to show he wasn’t angry. More gently, he asked, “Did your run help? Are you feeling any better?”

Adrien shook his head. “The only difference is now I’m cold…. I think what I really needed was just someone to hold me.”

“Come here,” Nino prompted, pulling Adrien in and settling back down to sleep. “You’re lucky I offer free hugs to adorable kittens twenty-four-seven.”

Adrien laughed but didn’t allow himself to relax right away. “You’re sure I’m not too cold?”

“You’re perfect,” Nino insisted, squeezing tighter. “I wouldn’t change a thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! Leave me a comment because I'd love to know what you think. ^.^
> 
> See you tomorrow (03/11/2021) for some Adrienette. Are you excited?
> 
> Take care!


	3. Adrienette - Incandescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien helps Marinette with her photoshoot and appreciates her to her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I’m still Mikau. ^.^ Thank you for joining me for the third story in this collection. Today is Adrienette, and the prompt is from [Marichat_luvDoA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichat_luvDoA).
> 
> I didn’t exactly follow the prompt in a literal sense, but the below story is what the prompt inspired. It turned out to be more about “light” (literal and figurative) in general. I don’t think anyone will mind, though, because the story is a cute one. ^.^
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mikauzoran.tumblr.com/). ^w^

“Tip your head up just a little bit,” Adrien coached as he looked back and forth between the Marinette posed in front of him on the chaise longue and the Marinette on the camera screen.

“Good?” Marinette asked for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon as they took photos to use for marketing on her online boutique.

“Look slightly to your left,” he instructed apologetically, knowing from experience that the constant corrections were maddening and had probably gotten old half an hour ago.

Marinette took a deep, calming breath, keeping her smile fixed in place as she moved her head incrementally.

“Good?” she asked again, voice and patience both strained.

“Perfect,” he confirmed, taking a few quick shots and then stopping to review them. “It’s a good angle—flattering for the dress and for you. Lighting can be really tricky.”

She breathed a sigh of relief when he gave her the thumbs up to signal that she could move again. She slumped, releasing her carefully erect posture and reaching up to rub at her eyes.

“I don’t know how you do this day in and day out,” she grumbled. “The lights are glaring, and the flashes are making my head hurt.”

“Let’s take a break,” Adrien suggested, coming over to sit beside her on the chaise. “We’re making good progress. Only three more outfits to go.”

She let out an exaggerated groan. “We still have three whole outfits left to go?”

With a sheepish smile, Adrien shrugged and reached over to gently rub her neck.

“Oh.” She sucked in a sharp breath. “ _Harder_. Please.”

Adrien readily acquiesced, happy to help in whatever small ways he could.

They sat there in relative silence (not counting Marinette’s little moans of contentment) for a few minutes before Marinette finally spoke up.

“…I should have gotten someone else to do the modeling,” she muttered ruefully.

“Is it too much for you?” Adrien inquired, eyebrows scrunching in concern. “I remember when I started seriously modeling. It was really overwhelming at first.”

“It’s not that,” she assured, voice soft and dejected. “I’m fine. It’s just…I’m not really model material, you know?”

“What?” Adrien abruptly stopped massaging to stare at Marinette in stunned amazement.

Marinette shrugged noncommittally. “Come on. I know I’m not completely unfortunate looking, but I’m not pretty either. I should have gotten someone like Aurore or Juleka to model my designs. People want to see beautiful girls like that wearing the clothes.”

“Marinette,” Adrien replied firmly. “You _are_ beautiful.”

She rolled her eyes but smiled in appreciation anyway. “Thanks, Adrien, but you don’t have to say things like that.”

“I’m _not_ just saying it,” Adrien stressed, taking her face in his hands. “Marinette, you are the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever known, and you make those outfits _shine_ with your beauty.”

Her mouth dropped open, and her eyes went wide.

“I…” He hesitated for a moment, looking anxious, before deciding to dive in. “I love you.”

Something shifted between them, and there was something in Marinette’s eyes that gave him hope.

He could feel a kind of magnetism pulling them together…so he kissed her, light and airy and sweet even as he burned to put more of his passion into the kiss.

He didn’t get very far, however, when he realized that something was wrong, that Marinette wasn’t kissing him back.

He pulled away and stared at her in terror, hurrying to apologize and explain. “I’m so sorry. I completely misread—I thought you wanted—”

Marinette’s brain finally came back online, and she cut him off with another kiss, not holding back her feelings.

“Sorry,” she panted when they finally broke apart. “I was just in shock for a minute there. I love you too, Adrien.”

“Oh,” he breathed, chuckling giddily in relief. “Good.”

He leaned in, helping himself to another kiss that she was more than happy to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, everyone, and thank you in advance for your comments, kudos, and bookmarks. ^.^ I hope you enjoyed the story.
> 
> I’ll see you tomorrow (03/12/2021), but, in the meantime, let me know what you thought because I’d love to hear from you. <3
> 
> Take care!


	4. Lukanette - Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette decides it’s time for change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Thanks for checking out today’s short story. This time, I have some Lukanette for you. ^.^ Who’s excited? Today’s prompt is from an anon on Tumblr.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](https://mikauzoran.tumblr.com/). <3

“…What are you thinking about?” Luka hummed softly, not looking up from his guitar as he tested out first a G major chord and then an F major chord, seeing what flavors they lent to the melody.

Marinette gave a start, fumbling the pencil whose eraser she’d been tapping against her lips as she’d fidgeted for the preceding five minutes.

“…I don’t…want to feel ridiculous and anxious and stressed out anymore,” she confessed.

He lifted his gaze to meet hers, curiously yet gently inquiring, “So what are you going to do about it? I mean…no pressure. You don’t have to figure it all out now, but…do you have some idea about where you want to start?”

She pursed her lips, considering his questions before slowly replying, “I think…I’ll start by giving up on trying to be so perfect all the time…just…chillaxing a bit…being me and not worrying about it so much if I screw up.”

He gave her a warm smile and nodded his approval. “Sounds like a good start. That’s really brave of you….” He hesitated before adding sincerely, “I’m proud of you, Marinette.”

Blushing, she dropped her gaze down to the floor and tried to hide her pleased smile by getting up to fetch the pencil she’d dropped.

“I haven’t actually done anything yet,” she mumbled self-consciously.

“Deciding to make changes is often the hardest, scariest part,” he informed, repeating with emphasis, “I’m _proud_ of you.”

She looked back up with a sunflower-like smile that seemed to make her whole face glow. “Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I know you can do it, too. You can do anything.”

She cracked up at that, rolling her eyes. “Not _anything_.”

“Anything,” he stressed.

“Allow me to prove you wrong,” she snorted, coming over to join him on the chaise longue, sidling up to him and stealing his guitar. “Show me how to play the intro to Jagged’s new song again? I’m sure I’ll butcher it.”

He rolled his eyes and smiled patiently, slipping his arms around her to help position her fingers. “Maybe at first, but you’ll get it if you practice long enough. You can do anything, so long as you put in the effort, Marinette.”

“Oh,” she breathed, her blush returning with a vengeance.

“I believe in you,” he assured, and it made her want to start believing in herself a little more too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? I have to confess that Lukanette is a little outside my wheelhouse. I’ve written a little bit before, mostly in a Lukadrienette context, and it always takes me a little bit to settle into the dynamic. It never quite feels natural to me. ^.^; I hope I did okay.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Send me some feedback because I have zero confidence in my Lukanette. I’ll see you guys tomorrow (03/13/2021).
> 
> Take care!


	5. Ladrien - Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Adrien dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for joining me for today's short story. This time, we have Ladrien, and the prompt came from an anon on Tumblr. (Thank you so much for your participation!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story. ^.^
> 
> Come follow me on [Tumblr](https://mikauzoran.tumblr.com/).

She’d changed her transformation so that she was wearing a long, flowing [red evening gown](https://www.missguidedus.com/red-high-neck-maxi-dress-10158409) with telltale black spots. Gloves reached up to her elbows, but her sleeveless, high-necked dress left her upper arms completely bare.

Adrien mentally kicked himself, chiding himself for being so weird. Surely, it wasn’t normal to be mesmerized by deltoids and triceps and biceps, but there he was, staring like a crazy stalker across the ballroom at Ladybug as she descended the stairs, joining the rest of the attendees of the Mayor’s annual gala.

He took a deep breath, setting down his champagne flute and gathering up his courage.

He could do this. He talked with Ladybug all the time. He _flirted_ with Ladybug and defeated supervillains with Ladybug. There was no reason why he couldn’t just go up to her, strike up a conversation, and ask her to dance.

Simple. Easy.

…So why did he feel so helpless and vulnerable in his designer suit? Why did being just plain old Adrien have to drive home how truly out of his league she was?

Somehow, her eyes found his amid the throngs of people, and their gazes locked.

His feet started to move on their own, and so did hers until they were standing within a meter of one another, smiling warm, silly, affectionate grins and laughing softly at their own nerves.

“Good evening,” he greeted, thanking the powers that be that his voice came out sounding smooth and beguiling.

“Good evening,” she returned shyly, reaching up to tuck the stray bang that had been left out of her updo behind her ear.

Her hair looked _so_ cute up in a bun…and she was wearing _makeup_.

The red of her lipstick stood out attractively against her pale skin, giving him all kinds of ideas he didn’t think he’d ever be brave enough to act on.

“May I have this dance?” he managed.

“Oh, I’m not a very good dancer,” she demurred, bashfully averting her gaze. “I’d probably step all over your feet.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” he tried to reassure her, giving her a bright, confidence-inducing smile. “I’m sure you’re better than you think, but, if you really don’t want to dance, I won’t force you.”

“No!” she hastily interjected. “I’d love to dance! I just…I don’t want to embarrass you or myself.”

“You won’t,” he promised. “Even if you do trip or step on my feet, I’ll be right there beside you the whole time. We’re in this together, so it’ll be fine.”

He offered her his hand and threw in another effulgent grin for free.

She considered him for a moment, looking down at his hand and then back up at his face. Then, tentatively, she reached out, deciding to trust him and herself.

She both tripped _and_ stepped on his feet. Multiple times.

He didn’t let her get discouraged or embarrassed, though. He kept smiling and reassuring her and looking like he was having a wonderful time, and so she gradually relaxed and stopped worrying so much.

She allowed herself to have fun, and that was when she truly began to shine radiantly.

_“That’s my Buguinette,”_ Adrien thought to himself fondly, treasuring the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, guys! I hope you enjoyed it. ^.^ I don't think I'm very good at the Ladrien dynamic of the Love Square. ^.^; It's certainly the most challenging corner for me, so leave me a comment and let me know what you thought because I'm sure there's plenty I could do to improve.
> 
> I'll see you tomorrow, 03/14/2021 for the next installment. Until then, take care!
> 
> References:  
> Red Dress: https://www.missguidedus.com/red-high-neck-maxi-dress-10158409


	6. Lukadrien – “Don’t you ever get tired of saying that to me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka will show Adrien how to play the same note as many times as it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Today's short story is Lukadrien, and the prompt is from [Buggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessBuggyCat). (Thank you, Lovely! <3)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mikauzoran.tumblr.com/). ^w^

It was odd how one could feel so completely alone, even while in the best of company.

Adrien certainly felt mentally isolated as he sat on the couch in the main cabin of the Liberty, Luka lying on the seat beside him, reading [Dead Souls](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dead_Souls) by Nikolai Gogol.

If Adrien wanted, he could have reached out and poked Luka’s cheek, but their physical closeness did nothing to lessen the chasm of emotional distance between them.

With a sigh, Adrien fiddled with Luka’s acoustic guitar, playing a rather vanilla [one-four-five chord progression](https://acousticguitar.com/how-to-unlock-i-iv-v-chord-progressions/) followed by a slow string of [arpeggios](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i4Zsvtvm_g0).

He bit his lip, sneaking glances at Luka (absorbed in his book), hoping that Luka might notice that something was wrong. Luka was always so good at picking up on when Adrien felt anxious or lonely or unloved…but, today, Luka seemed too caught up in his own world to intuit Adrien’s suffering.

“…Luka?” Adrien called softly.

Luka blinked stretching his neck to look back at Adrien. “What’s up, [Perfect Fifth](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perfect_fifth)?”

Adrien dropped his gaze down to his fingers. “Could you show me where F is again? I’m sorry. I’m totally spacing today.”

It was getting to be a bit of an inside joke at this point. Adrien would ask Luka to show him where F was, and Luka patiently positioned Adrien’s fingers time and time again.

The contact was brief and practically inconsequential, but, often, it was enough to get Adrien through a rough patch. He so rarely got touched in any meaningful way. There were the people who dressed him and did his hair and makeup for modeling, but their touches were perfunctory and professional, lacking any true human warmth.

When Luka touched Adrien to position his fingers on the strings, it was kind and genuine and personal…and Adrien had learned to take whatever he could get, even if he had to make himself look like an idiot and risk annoying Luka by asking him over and over to help him find the same note.

Luka closed his book and set it aside on the makeshift coffee table, sitting up and scooting in next to Adrien to gently place his fingers on the strings.

“There you go,” Luka replied softly, an affectionate smile stretching across his lips and reaching all the way into his eyes and voice.

“Thanks,” Adrien chuckled sheepishly as he committed the sensation to his skin’s memory to summon up later when the solitude got to be unbearable.

“Sorry again. Every time I have to ask you, I always worry you’re going to tell me to figure it out myself because you’re sick of teaching a student who’s obviously incapable of learning,” Adrien laughed self-deprecatingly, forcing a wide, lighthearted grin.

A deep, troubled frown settled onto Luka’s face, and he rested a tentative hand on Adrien’s thigh. “I wouldn’t do that.”

“Sorry,” Adrien immediately backpedaled, averting his gaze in mortification. “Of course you wouldn’t. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply—”

“—Hey.” Luka gave Adrien’s leg a light squeeze. “Shhh. Adrien, it’s okay. I know it’s not about needing help to find the note.”

Adrien blinked, looking up at Luka dumbly. “You…You do?”

Luka nodded with an encouraging smile. “I’ve picked up on the fact that you only ask when you’re feeling emotionally raw. I’m sorry. I should have said something sooner, but I worried you might be sensitive about it.”

“Oh,” Adrien choked, feeling his face begin to burn with shame. “Yeah. I mean…it’s kind of embarrassing.”

“It’s not something you should have to be embarrassed about,” Luka coaxed, scooting in closer and carefully taking the guitar, setting it on the coffee table beside his book.

Adrien gave him a questioning look.

“If you ever want a hug, all you have to do is ask,” Luka informed, opening his arms in a silent offer. “ _Any_ time,” he stressed. “I’m always available if you need someone to snuggle with.”

Tears started to leak from Adrien’s eyes as he practically threw himself into Luka’s arms, burying his face in Luka’s chest and holding him tight.

“Shhh,” Luka comforted, wrapping his arms around Adrien and rubbing calming circles between his shoulder blades. “I will _always_ be here for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never get tired of this scenario. ^.^ I hope you liked the story. Leave me a comment because I'd love to know what you thought.
> 
> I'll see you guys tomorrow (03/15/2021)! Take care!
> 
> References:  
> Dead Souls: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dead_Souls  
> Chord Progression: https://acousticguitar.com/how-to-unlock-i-iv-v-chord-progressions/  
> Arpeggios: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i4Zsvtvm_g0  
> Perfect Fifth: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perfect_fifth


	7. Lady Noir - Balloons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug appreciates Chat Noir, and anyone who doesn't can fight her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for joining me yet again. ^.^ I'm still Mikau, and today I have a Lady Noir story for you. The prompt is from [pkk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkk). (Thanks so much! ^.^)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](https://mikauzoran.tumblr.com/).

“Happy Heroes’ Day, My Lady,” Chat Noir greeted when he arrived for patrol that evening, holding out a rose (peach for “appreciation”).

“Thank you, Chaton,” she chuckled, graciously taking the flower and inhaling its heady yet subtle scent before stowing it away in her yoyo for safekeeping. “Happy Heroes’ Day to you too.”

“That was some parade today, wasn’t it?” he inquired conversationally as they began their usual Saturday night route.

“Yeah,” she replied distractedly. “It was…It was really something.”

He arched an eyebrow up over his mask at her. “Something wrong, Ladybug?”

She shook her head. “No. Not wrong exactly. I was just thinking… Never mind,” she reneged with a smile, reasoning that if he hadn’t noticed, she shouldn’t bring his attention to it. “It was nothing.”

“I’d pay good money for those thoughts,” he hummed. “Come on, My Lady. It’s never really ‘nothing’ with you. Spill,” he encouraged playfully.

She grimaced. “Well…I was just thinking…” She pursed her lips. “Did it seem to you that there was a lot more Ladybug-themed stuff than Chat Noir-themed stuff today? The merchandise, the parade floats, people’s outfits… I just didn’t see as many Chat Noir fans as I was expecting, and I was wondering if it were just me, or…?”

To her surprise, he laughed, giving her a wide, adoring smile.

“My Lady, it’s only natural that there were more Ladybug fans and merch,” he chuckled fondly. “Everybody _loves_ you. You’re everyone’s favourite, not just mine. The people have good taste.”

She slowed to a stop, her expression hardening into a frown. “But…that’s not right. Chat Noir, you work just as hard as I do. I would never be able to do my job without you.”

Chat’s smile softened as he went to her side, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Be that as it may, most people just see me as your sidekick. _You_ are the one with the plan and the magical ladybug swarm that can fix everything. _You_ are their hero.”

Her eyebrows dipped into deep “V”. “But…you’re _my_ hero,” she insisted, making him feel like he could soar without wings.

“It’s not fair that they can’t see that,” she sighed, pulling him into a fierce hug. “ _I_ appreciate you, Chat Noir. Please, never forget that.”

He let out a giddy laugh as he wrapped his arms around her in return. “Honestly, you’re the only one whose opinion matters to me, so…that really means a lot. Thanks, Buguinette.”

“ _Always_ ,” she stressed, hugging him tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on a Discord server told me that they didn't think Ladybug would tell Chat Noir that he was her hero, so now I'm really self-conscious about this piece. -.-; I was really happy with this story before that too. It's so unfair how people can just take the joy out of things and make you doubt yourself.
> 
> I don't know. What do you think? I think this context works. She's upset about him not getting the recognition he deserves, and she certainly appreciates him. He IS her hero. She can only do her job because he's always protecting her, taking hits, running interference, buying her time... He IS her hero, and I don't think she'd have any problem with telling him that except that, on a normal day, it would give him an inflated ego. I think within this context it works.
> 
> I don't know. Leave me a comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys! I'll see you tomorrow (03/16/2021). <3


End file.
